


Luck of the Irish

by tbehartoo



Series: Valentine's Day 2017 for JD-the-Anime-Fan [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Have you ever Googled Irish pick-up lines?, I'm sure Cana has, It's set in March but I swear this is a Valentine's Day story, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Lucy is visiting the Fairy Tail Pub on St. Patrick's Day and finds more than green beer and leprechauns.





	

Lucy looked around the Fairy Tail Bar. She was new to Magnolia, but a guide book had suggested that the FTB might be a place where she could find some like-minded individuals. Everywhere she looked was proof that her book was right. It was March 17th which meant that the green beer was flowing and shamrocks, rainbows, and cauldrons overflowing with gold decorated every surface. The menu was offering “traditional pub grub”, but it was the Guinness getting most of the attention. There was even a donnybrook going between a pink haired hot-head and a man wearing shamrock sun glasses, shorts, and not much else. Other patrons weren’t even paying attention to the ruckus. There were a few couples dancing to the loud music, and plenty of conversation flowing along with the whiskey.

“Is it always like this?” Lucy asked the bartender a little in awe. She had chosen a seat at the end of the bar that allowed her a view of the room.

“Well, it is kind of quiet,” the woman said, “but it should pick up in a bit once my sister and her friends get out of work.”

In less than half an hour three young women came through the door. All were dressed in green outfits. The one with long blue hair had shamrocks painted on her cheeks, but had stopped there. The shorter of the other two had white hair streaked with green topped with a headband sporting a small pot of gold filled with glittering plastic coins. Her green T-shirt sporting the slogan “Kiss me I’m Irish” was nearly obscured by the swaths of golden plastic beads she wore, but she didn’t seem to notice them much. The third member of the party wore what Lucy could only think of as “sexy leprechaun.” She had on a green bikini top and mini skirt that exposed a blue fairy tattoo on her lower abdomen. There were gaudy gold buckles taped to the woman’s thigh high stiletto black boots and an oversized green foam top hat was perched jauntily on her head.

“The shortest one is my sister, Lisanna,” the bartender said into Lucy’s ear. “And her girlfriend with the blue hair is Juvia, and the third one-”

“Okay people, let’s actually get the party started now that CANA is here!” the brunette announced to the entire club.

“-is Cana,” the bartender finished flatly.

Lucy watched as the room seemed to come alive with the presence of the outgoing woman. Cana made the rounds greeting all the patrons, a drink of some kind always in her hand. On her third return to the bar for a top up she seemed to stumble just as she got near Lucy’s seat. Lucy put out a hand to steady the woman and ended up with an arm full of Cana who was grinning up at her.

“Well you caught me lassie,” she said using her worst Irish brogue, “Now I can grant ye one wish, as long as it involves a date with me!”

Lucy blushed and felt her brain shutting down, which meant her mouth was left unattended. “O-o-on the one hand, yes, you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen,” she began, “So it would be nice to go on a date w-w-with you,” she stammered. “But, I’d like to point out that you are only dressed like a leprechaun so you aren’t duty bound to grant a wish, no matter how much I might like that. But I don’t know you, a-a-and you don’t really know me, and just wanting to go on a date with you merely because you are the most stunning creature I’ve ever seen seems so shallow, and I’d hate for you to think that I’m a shallow person because I know there’s got to be more to you than just...”

“Irish you’d stop talking and just kiss me already,” Cana said as she laid one finger across the blonde’s lips to keep her from rambling.

Who was Lucy to deny the lady her wish? The kiss was short but sweet.

“Irish you’d do that again,” Cana whispered.

The second kiss was much more passionate and Lucy enjoyed every moment of it.

“Irish we were naked,” the brunette said with a wicked grin and a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

“Now you’re just ironing your four-leaf clover,” the blonde replied. At the other woman’s confused look she laughed and said, “You’re pressing your luck, Cana.”

She grinned and said, “It was worth a try.”

They sat at the bar getting to know one another and exchanging phone numbers.

“St. Patrick's Day is like Valentine's Day with green beer,” Cana declared to the room as she raised a glass in Lucy’s direction, “so let's drink to love.”

“To love!” they cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing prompt was "St. Patrick's Day is like Valentine's Day with green beer" and it sounded so much like Cana that I had to write this.


End file.
